


Kiss Cam (Oneshot)

by Allo_Humann



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Humann/pseuds/Allo_Humann
Summary: Basically Whizzer convinces Marvin to go to a football game (mostly for checking out the quarterback and his ass) and Marvin is pissed the whole time, until halftime and the kiss cam gets announced and he actually gets excited that Whizzer brought him.





	Kiss Cam (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Ao3 so it'll suck but that's all I got for you.  
> Please comment I need constant attention 😐

Marvin didn't know how Whizzer did it, but his damned brown eyes were so convincing that he just couldn't say no. Also, Whizzer being Whizzer invited Trina, Mendel, and Jason to the game and they all seemed excited to be there.

He has no idea what's happening, all he can gather is throw, catch, tackle, reach the end of the field, and yell and dance a lot; and for some reason people never seem to like the referees.

Marvin simply sat in his seat sipping beer and watching Whizzer. God, why was he here?

"Are you having fun, Marv?" Right. Whizzer is having fun and Marvin was there for him. He's going to be a good boyfriend and be happy for what Whizzer loves. "Maaaarv?" Whizzer drags out the A trying to bring Marvin back to reality.

"I'm having fun Whiz, no need to worry about me." Marvin simply smiles, hoping to convince him.

"You live a life of lies hun." Whizzer stated without missing a beat.

Marvin chuckle and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry love. I just don't understand what's happening. I love you though so I'll stay."

"Aww Marvie. I love you too. Do you want me to explain?" He smiles and damn it he has gorgeous smile. The way his eyes do the crinkly thing and the way he glows, Marvin feels like he's going to explode.

"If you wouldn't mind dear, that would make my day." He smile at him and this time with sincerity.

"Okay, that man crouching down and showing his flawless ash is the quarter back. He is waiting for the ball to be thrown back so the other players can run up the field and get open for a pass. The quarter back will throw to someone open and will make their way down to the field goal, which is that colored patch at the end of the field. That is called a touch down. And it gives the team six points."

"Don't the teams get seven points after a touchdown?" Marvin asked. So many people explained seven points instead of six.

"No, the team gets seven points if they make the kick. They line up the players and the teams kicker kicks the ball into that sling shot looking structure; if it makes it in between the poles, then they get the point." Whizzer explains easily.

Suddenly, a lot of the crowd is on their feet screaming. There are guys on the team Whizzer is cheering for in the end point dancing.

Marvin stands up and start clapping, "GOOOOAAAALLLLL!" He scream hoping to at least participate.

"Marv, honey, love of my life, it called a 'touch down'" Whizzer explains with a chuckle. Marvin blushes a light pink and looks away embarrassed, "but it's alright Marvie, I love you still for trying." Whizzer smiles at him and he smiles back at him.

"ITS HALF TIME FOOTBALL FANS, NOW IS AN APPROPRIATE TIME TO GET UP AND GET FOOD AND DRINKS!" The announcers scream much louder than he needs to.

"We're going to get Jason I some pretzels. Do you guys want anything?" Mendel asked us.

Marvin shook my head but Whizzer asked for a cotton candy handing Mendel $5.

"Alright, we'll be back in about 10 minutes. Try not to get thrown out!" He chuckles as Jason pulls him away.

A few minutes past and that all too loud voice returns, "ALRIGHT LOVERS IT'S TIME FOR THE ANNUAL KISS CAM!" He says excitedly.

Marvin looked at Whizzer but he was busy scrolling through his phone to care. He looked at Trina, "man, Mendel would be over the moon for this." Just as the words leave her mouth, Mendel and Jason return, handing Whizzer his cotton candy and sitting in their seats.

Marvin pull out my phone and start scrolling, soon the announcer starts making comments on poor kissing jobs and lovers not paying attention. Next thing Marvin knew, "HEY DUDE LOOK UP FROM YOUR PHONE AND KISS HER ALREADY!" Trina tapped his shoulder and he looked up at her. The camera is on Trina and Marvin with Whizzer and Mendel in the background.

Marvin shook his head and made gestures as if to say, 'go to someone else'. The announcer keeps pushing and eventually whispered in Trina's ear, "you kiss your husband and I'll kiss Whizzer?" Trina nods her head and begins to kiss Mendel.

Marvin took Whizzer's phone from his hand and put his finger under his chin, turning his face to look at him. Marvin connected there lips and without much hesitation, he wraps his arms around Marvin neck and kissed him back. The crowd begins to cheer louder than before. They both melt into this kiss and continue kissing with all the passion and love to show these people that they are taken and queer.

"You guys can stop kissing the camera panned out 2 minutes ago." Trina explains with a giggle.

Marvin pulls back from Whizzer and place his forehead on Whizzer's, "I love you so much. Thank you for bringing me today. I might not know a lot about football, but I love it when you have fun with sports. There is one thing that I didn't like about today."

"Really? What is it? Was it my outfit? I'm sorry, if you didn't like it you could have told me, I would have chan-"

"No no no love, I just didn't appreciate you checking out the quarter back's ass instead of mine." He said looking at him with a sly smile.

"Aw Marv, I'm sorry. I'll pay much more attention to you, your ass, and the rest of what I love about you in bed tonight. How does that sound, love?" He asked with a smile.

"I think I'd like that a lot. However, you need some love tonight as well. Does that sound good, love?" Marvin asked putting his hand in his lovers hair, pulling slightly.

He gasps and smiles at me, "I would love nothing more, Marv." He says happily.

The game begins again and this time Marvin was happy to watch through the game, knowing he's going to have something to look forward to after the game.


End file.
